


Разыграть по ролям

by gotham2018, mistralle



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle





	Разыграть по ролям

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [playacting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201475) by [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox). 



Дверь Джиму Гордону открыл не дворецкий и не один из детишек Уэйна, а кто-то совсем незнакомый.

— Доброе утро, комиссар, — зевая, поприветствовал его незнакомец.

На часах было почти десять, и Джим не мог сказать, почему незнакомец выглядел так, будто только выбрался из постели. Хотя, кажется, ничего не делать раньше девяти утра — это в стиле Уэйнов.

— Доброе, — ответил он. — Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с мистером Уэйном. Он дома?

Незнакомец медленно моргнул.

— Полицейские дела? — уточнил он.

— Не совсем, — сказал Джим, не зная, повысит ли это признание шансы на то, что его впустят, а не отправят восвояси.

— Да просто спросил, — незнакомец быстро усмехнулся, отходя в сторону, и жестом пригласил Джима войти. — Альфред на кухне. Он пойдёт будить Б.

Джим последовал за ним.

— А зовут вас как? — спросил он.

— Джей, — отозвался мужчина.

Когда они зашли на кухню, Джей сказал:

— Альфи, комиссар пришёл поговорить с Брюсом.

— Пойду сообщу ему, — откликнулся дворецкий. — Приглядишь за беконом?

— Это, случаем, не тот стрёмный тофу-бекон, которым кормится Дэмиан? — с подозрением спросил Джей.

— Вовсе нет, — со смешком ответил Альфред. — Его я уже приготовил.

— Хорошо. Иди, буди старикана, я тут справлюсь.

Альфред вышел из кухни. Не оборачиваясь, Джей сказал:

— Можете сесть за стол. Хотите кофе или ещё чего?

— Кофе, пожалуйста, — сказал Джим.

Джей перевернул лопаткой бекон, затем полез в шкафчик рядом, вытаскивая кофейную кружку.

— Дайте догадаться, чёрный? — почти насмешливо спросил он, поставив её рядом с кофеваркой.

Джим и так пил чёрный кофе, но этот он особенно не хотел портить сахаром или сливками. Этот кофе, вне всякого сомнения, во всём превосходил то пойло, которое они потребляли в участке. Грех было им не насладиться, раз уж выпала возможность.

— Да, — сказал он.

Джей поставил перед ним чашку, затем вернулся к бекону, вывалив всё со сковородки на тарелку и отодвинув в сторону. Он вытащил ещё одну чашку, налил кофе себе, а потом, на глазах у удивлённого Джима, перелил остатки из кофеварки в термос и спрятал его в шкафчик под столом. При этом вид у него был откровенно самодовольный.

Джей устроился за столом, поставив свою чашку перед собой. Джим даже не заметил, как в комнату зашёл Тим Дрейк-Уэйн, до тех пор, пока тот не потянулся за ней. Джей хлопнул его по руке.

— Налей себе сам, хренов самозванец, — приказал Джей, набычившись.

Тим отвернулся и, как зомби, проковылял к пустому кувшину. До Джима внезапно дошло, что там были за манипуляции с термосом, и он с трудом сдержал смешок, торопливо запив его кофе. Джей заговорчески ему улыбнулся.

— Нх, — сказал Тим, посмотрев на кофеварку мутными глазами. Он поднял кувшин, заглянул в него, как будто кофе мог волшебным образом появиться, посмотри он сверху, а не через стеклянный бок.

Потом он поставил кувшин обратно и проковылял, всё ещё как зомби, к холодильнику позади Джима — тот приметил его, ещё когда они заходили на кухню.

— Чёрт, — тихо сказал Джей. — Я и забыл вылить его дурацкие энергетики.

Джим услышал за спиной треск открываемой банки. Джей нахмурился и нарочито громко отхлебнул из своей чашки.

— Значит, — сказал Джим, — ты один из новых детишек Уэйна?

Потому что так себя вели только братья, а у Брюса Уэйна, кажется, прибавлялось приёмных детишек, стоило только отвернуться на минутку. Так что вопрос был резонным.

— Что? — переспросил Джей. — Нет, я… — он запнулся. Потом медленно наклонил голову, демонстративно глядя через плечо Джима.

— Ага, — монотонно сказал Джей. — Мы с Дюком самые новенькие детишки. Это мы.

— Вот оно что, — ответил Джим, невольно развеселясь. — Ты не против, если я спрошу, как это произошло?

Джей опёрся подбородком на кулак, всё ещё в открытую пялясь через плечо Джима.

— Конечно, — сказал он с готовностью. — Дай-ка соображу, когда это было… Три пива? Что, три пива назад? Он пил, когда меня усыновлял? Ну, это многое объясняет. А, три года. Я думал, нас с Дюком усыновили почти в одно время, но, знаете, у меня такая плохая память. Если уж скатился до того, чтобы показывать на пальцах, хоть научись это делать нормально, чувак. — Он посмотрел Джиму в глаза и уверенно сообщил:

— Меня усыновили три недели назад.

Джим отпил кофе, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

Джей снова заглянул ему за плечо.

— Я шёл домой из… школы? Сколько мне, по-твоему, лет? С занятий в Готэмском универе. А потом… Я понятия не имею, что ты мне пытаешься сказать. Брюс увидел, что я темноволосый сиротка и попадаю в его типаж, вот давай на этом сойдёмся.

— Ненавижу тебя, — устало сказал Тим.

— А ты придумывай истории получше, — огрызнулся Джей. — И серьёзно, самозванец, научись уже показывать на пальцах!

Джим слегка улыбнулся.

— Значит, вы братья, — сказал он, ведь в том, что они ему наплели, это было единственным зерном истины. — Такие прозвища придумывают только братья.

— О, нет, — сказал Джей. — Я всего лишь друг семьи. Который знает, что Тиммерс у нас хочет быть актёром, когда вырастет, — искренне добавил он, — или мошенником, но врать не умеет абсолютно, так что мы ему помогаем по возможности. Практиковаться.

— Чтоб ты сгорел, — пожелал Тим.

Джей открыл рот, глянул на Джима и снова закрыл.

— Да из тебя всё равно хреновый актёр вышел бы, — пробурчал он.

— Мальчики! — с нажимом сказал Брюс Уэйн с порога; его волосы были ещё влажными после душа. — Хватит ссориться.

— Это Тим начал, — наябедничал Джей.

— Врёшь!

— Мне плевать, кто начал, я заканчиваю, — сказал Брюс знакомым, универсальным тоном всех отцов по всему миру. — Комиссар, не согласитесь ли проследовать ко мне в кабинет?

Джим встал, оставив на столе пустую чашку, и вышел за Брюсом из комнаты.

Уже уходя, он услышал, как Тим снова взялся за брата:

— И куда ты, чёрт возьми, спрятал кофе?


End file.
